fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrange The Clues III
A Shattered Heart Ulalia wasn't impressed. "So, that's basically embarrassing yourself in front of everyone?" Momoko pressed her palm to her forehead. "No, no, that's not it...!" Nobody was impressed. "Okay, that's it. I admit it." Jason shot Ulalia a glare. "Be quiet." He hissed. "Embarrassing? There's a difference between horrific memories and the little things that make you flush red. Think before you talk, Ulalia." Wendy flinched. She rarely saw Jason get mad. For some reason, the area around the group became colder than Momoko's ice! Iris whispered in a tone that seemed solemn- completely at odds with her normal self; "Believe me, I know. Some things are best left buried deep within our memories." Vivian noticed how Iris had become rather sad. "...Iri, just ignore it. That's all in the past now..." Iris was unusually quiet right now; no further responses were given from her as Ulalia and Momoko remained oblivious to the situation; though Ulalia did realize what Jason meant. "Let's go find this 'Fountain'." Jason replied icily. "We're going to destroy it." "Destroy it?" Wendy got the courage to speak. "Why? It's just a Fountain, isn't it?" "Yes." Jason replied shortly. "A Fountain like that cannot be allowed to exist. And there is most likely Dark Magic at work here." Momoko began to theorize once more. "More accurately, it's likely something left by the people of old- back before 400 years ago. It was probably used for public shamings or something. But yes, it's vital that we blow it out of the sky." Iris remained deadly silent through this whole explanation. "...Let's just destroy it and get it over with, please." "We're moving." Jason cut them all off short. "Momoko, where is this fountain? Certainly such a thing isn't in plain sight?" Momoko pressed her pointer figer to her lip, immensed in thought for a few moments. "Well, according to the map-" she withdrew the map once more ", it should be near the frozen lake to the west of here. We could reach it in about fourty-five minutes, tops." "Lead us then." While he never usually commanded anyone, this sounded much more like a command than a request. Momoko surveyed the area for a moment; before she reaffirmed her path. "All we need to do is head to the west of here, as I said, but okay." She began to walk gently and lightly; her steps possessed a certain delicateness about them that was actually lady-like; completely unlike any part of Momoko shown before. Iris was at the back, begrudgingly tagging alone. Gone was her cheery smile and delightfully bobbing tail- in it's place was a scowl and crossed arms. "...I think I'll just go back to the village and relax with the elder until this is over." Jason fell back for a moment, and scooped Iris up into his arms, carrying her like a bride. He wasn't smiling, he never was, but he still intended to comfort the girl all the same. "I can already tell you have something you're keeping from us...so I'll keep you close to me. I won't let anything harm you, even if it's painful memories." Wendy, as per her usually behaviour, was beginning to puff her cheeks out, but at least had enough tact to leave the two alone as the group walked towards the fountain. Yasaka took note of this, surprised. Iris held on to Jason tightly, mumuring, "I don't want to talk about it..." Truly, some scars would never heal. "But thank you, Jason." What was this? She was serious? "Thank you very much. I knew that my trust would never be misplaced in you..." She was holding back tears now. They walked in silence now, whatever Iris' issue was had drained any joy from the group that had remained after Jason's snapping at Ulalia, and Iris had actually fallen asleep in Jason's arms, looking peaceful as her mind was taken off of her problems. Jason looked over at Momoko. "How much longer?"